Una mirada diferente
by ner12
Summary: Sucede en Hogwarts, sexto libro. Harry se da cuenta de que todo el mundo espera algo de él excepto una persona. A veces, en lo diferente está el atractivo ;


**Una mirada diferente**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos y no gano un duro con esto. De todas formas, dudo que alguien esté dispuesto a pagar._

_

* * *

_

Harry Potter empezaba a darse cuenta del poder de su mirada. Había gente que, cuando él les miraba, se sentía fascinada. Otros, se sentían intimidados. Muchos se sentían admirados y algunos hasta se sentían afortunados de que él les mirara. Por supuesto, algunos le despreciaban, y se lo indicaban cuando le miraban.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no le miraba de ninguna de las formas anteriores. Su mirada era definitivamente diferente. Tenía que averiguar por qué.

Se preguntó cómo acabó pensando en la forma en que lo miraba Malfoy.

De todas formas era algo que tenía que averiguar.

Cogió el mapa del merodeador buscando a Malfoy. Últimamente no estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. A veces, ni estaba en el mapa. No paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que hacía Malfoy o qué estaba planeando. Si lo que planeaba tendría algo que ver con él, si era para fastidiarle.

Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida giraba en torno a descubrir a qué se dedicaba Malfoy.

Se sumergió en el Mapa de Merodeador. Encontró a Malfoy, en un aula vacía. Los astros se habían alineado para que él pudiera preguntarle a Malfoy cuál era su problema.

Salió de la torre de Gryffindor y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el aula donde estaba Malfoy. Esperaba encontrarle con las manos en la masa, haciendo algo que no debía o tramando un plan oscuro.

Cuando llegó, se lo encontró sentado en una mesa mirando al vacío.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gran pregunta, ¿qué hacía realmente ahí? Ah, sí. Malfoy le miraba raro…diferente.

-Vengo a preguntarte quién te crees que eres para mirarme así.

-¿Perdona?- La cara de escepticismo fue casi insoportable. A lo mejor no se había expresado bien. Lo intentaría de nuevo.

-Sí… todo el mundo me mira como si esperara algo, o como si tuvieran una gran suerte por ver al niño que vivió, o como si les fuera a hacer daño.

-Oye, si has venido aquí a pasear tu fama y decirme lo mucho que te miran y…

-¡No! No es eso, es que me miran, pero no me ven. No me conocen. Sólo ven al niño que vivió.-¿Sí? ¿Eso lo había dicho él? Sí, definitivamente. Estaba seguro porque Malfoy le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Esta no era la idea que tenía del encuentro.

-Potter, estás mal de la cabeza, me voy antes de que digan que he vuelto majara al niño que vivió.

-¡Espera! Sólo dime… ¿cómo me ves tú? Tú no esperas que te firme un autógrafo, o que vaya a un baile contigo… ¿qué esperas tú de mí?- Vale, ahora sí que sí, se sentía ridículo del todo.

Malfoy no dijo nada. Sólo se calló y le miró. Durante un largo rato. Después habló:

-¿De verdad, Potter, que no ves qué quiero?

Y Harry miró. Miró y miró. Y una idea se iba formando en su cabeza. Ni había odio ni admiración. Ni rencor. Ni nada con que los demás lo miraran. Había… ¿deseo? ¿Draco Malfoy lo miraba con deseo? Cerró los ojos. Volvió a mirar. Sí, eso era. Deseo. Y había algo más…miedo. Se había dado cuenta de que él lo había descubierto y tenía miedo de que lo rechazara. Harry, como poco-según podía ver ahora-le gustaba.

Se quedó patidifuso cuando se dio cuenta de que eso le gustaba.

Draco no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que Potter se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, de que lo deseaba, de que tenía miedo de que lo rechazara.

-Potter…

Pero Potter nada, porque Potter sin pensárselo dos veces se tiró encima de él y lo besó.

Sin embargo, cuando eso pasó, Harry no se sintió aturullado, ni avergonzado, ni nervioso, ni conmocionado. Simplemente sintió, cómo después de años, todo encajaba.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Es el primer fic que hago así que no seáis muy crueles por favor. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, aunque siempre con educación, claro =) Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito a una persona. Me convertirá en la felicidad personificada durante el resto de mis días, jaja.


End file.
